Christmas Actually
by Tamer of Light
Summary: SereDare. SenshiShitennou. There’s only 10 days left until Christmas and all of Tokyo is abuzz with the holiday spirit, especially Serena & co. Ten little Christmas stories filled with lots of love, tons of fun & what Christmas really means to each of us.
1. Christmas is Giving

Christmas Actually by Tamer of Light

**Disclaimer**: Dear Santa, I want to own Sailor Moon for Christmas. Love, me.   
**Summary**: There's only 10 days left 'til Christmas and all of Tokyo is abuzz with the holiday spirit, especially Serena & co. Ten "random" Christmas stories that all link together, leading up to the big day!  
**Author's Note**: Written just for the holidays. And no, this will not follow _Love Actually_'s plot. Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays everyone!

_On the First Day of Christmas, Selene gave to me…_

Serena Tsukino skipped down her street towards her favorite hangout place, the Crown Arcade. Her twin twisted buns bounced with every hop, the long blonde waterfalls that flowed from them billowed softly behind her. She was dressed in a cream petticoat and a soft indigo skirt with white gloves and a pale blue scarf. Finally arriving, she scrambled into the arcade quickly and slyly (she hoped) Serena rushed to her usual spot in the corner.

Sitting down, she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and stared at it thoughtfully. Her cerulean eyes glazed over its contents, her bottom lip being chewed on in concentration. "ARGHHH!"

Many of the arcade's customers whipped their heads around to glance at the frustrated blonde in the corner who obviously did not notice their curious looks. Serena groaned loudly and couldn't believe her luck. She had to get ten people presents for Christmas! Not that she minded of course, but it was hard work thinking of really nice presents for them. And she wanted the presents to be special too.

_Darien. Minako. Rei. Makoto. Amy. Haruka. Michiru. Hotaru. Setsuna. Motoki._

Luckily for her, she had finished her presents for her family earlier and she and Darien had gone shopping together for his friends, the generals. Just then Serena was struck by inspiration and giggled in delight as she pulled out a pink pen to scribble down notes.

Motoki came out from the back and noticed one of his best customers bent over seemingly concentrated on whatever was in front of her. He shrugged it off, whatever it was, it sure had Serena really determined.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Serena's waist causing her to jump about five feet up in the air. "Hey," a voice whispered huskily. She snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eye and giggled in her head. His gorgeous midnight hair was disheveled, his striking deep sapphire eyes glinting.

It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes as her boyfriend, Darien Shields sat down and lifted her into his lap. She greeted him with a chaste kiss and a quick smile before returning to her mission. Darien raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's lack of attention on him. Usually they spent a good amount of time making out, but today, her mind was focused on something else.

"Whatcha doing?" He peeked over her shoulder.

Serena snatched her list away, clutching it close to her chest; a perfected look of innocence graced her features. "Nothing!"

A dark eyebrow rose. "Right. So, what are you getting me for Christmas, Meatball Head?" Expectantly, he beamed earnestly waiting for her reply even though he knew she would never tell him. Not in a million years, if it came down to that.

Ignoring his question, she returned to scribbling down little notes and biting the top of her pen. Not that Darien minded anyway her ignoring him, all the more reason to explore his girlfriend's stunning body. Playing with her silky golden hair, he nuzzled her neck lovingly, placing a kiss here and there every once in awhile.

"Darieeen! I can't concentrate!" Serena whined, pouting adorably up to Darien's smirking face.

"So you want me to leave you alone?"

"Nooo… Just stop. Pleease!" Her puppy dog look was just too much for him and of course, he broke within five seconds of that face. Shaking his head, Darien cursed his self-control. He could never fight against that look and quite frankly, it sucked.

Just then, Serena leaned back and clapping gleefully, a proud smile broke out. "Yay! I'm done!"

"With…?" Darien grinned smugly, watching the lovely smile fade as realization donned upon her that he was still very much next to her and was curious as to what she meant.

She blew a raspberry at him and pulled away, shoving the paper into her pocket. Making her way out of the booth, she struck the Sailor V pose and shot her boyfriend a wink. "I'm off to complete my mission! Love ya, Dare!" Serena leaned forward to kiss him deeply and pulled away before he could grab her, leaving him hot and panting for air.

Raking his hand through his dark hair, he chuckled after watching his meatball-headed angel sprint away and a line of smoke trailing after her. _Only ten more days 'til Christmas_, Darien thought and suddenly smiled with amusement as he realized something. With less than two weeks left, he had a feeling that things were certainly going to get interesting around here. And Darien definitely didn't mean around only him and Serena.

_A Christmas List with messy pink writing._


	2. Christmas is Friends

Christmas Actually by Tamer of Light

**Disclaimer**: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A/N**: Happy New Year 2005, everyone! With winter break ending soon, I'm really going crack down on this story and try to finish. Also the Christmas List counts as ten because of the people on it, just in case some of you didn't know. Personally, the first two chapters are kind of crap, but for sure, the third one will be better.

Serena & the Inners - 17

The Outers - 20

Darien & the Generals - 21

_On the Second Day of Christmas, Selene gave to me..._

Walking down the packed streets of Tokyo was a group of five beautiful young women chattering and laughing loudly. Each was stunning in her own way, but no one around them knew that though their personalities were different from one another, it was that fact that completed each girl.

Perhaps it was the balance, this clash of personalities created that brought harmony for this particular company. None of the women cared; they had each other as forever-lasting best friends, besides one more little important detail Fate threw at them for good measure.

They were the powerful Senshi- each girl commanding the elements for her own respective planet.

Ami Mizuno. The blue-haired nymph, almost literally and figuratively, was consigned to the powers of Mercury or commonly, ice. She was a quiet girl, but her genius intelligence made up for it. She aided her fellow senshi more times than they could count. With this responsibility of being in charge of intellect and medicine, Ami was brought new friends and thus, was never alone again.

Rei Hino. The priestess-in-training was a passionate spitball of fire, the perfect embodiment of the flaming planet of Mars. Her long elegant black hair tinted with deep purple and striking violet eyes defined raven-haired beauty. Her temper was never to be tampered with, her sarcasm was infamous which was what made her also isolated from society. That is, until she was granted powers of fire, defining her already strong mental and spiritual abilities.

Lita Kino. The powerful Amazon woman was actually an extremely talented cook. As her planet Jupiter was known for, Lita was physically the strongest of the Senshi thereby granting her the control of weapons and training. Because of her tall exterior appearance of dark chocolate hair and , Lita was also without a friend until she became a senshi soldier.

Minako Aino also known as Mina. This self-proclaimed goddess of Love and Beauty truly is just that. The bubbly blonde was the senshi with her said Venus powers and looks that were exactly representative of the goddess Aphrodite herself. With her being Sailor V and her vivacious and ambitious style, Mina easily fitted into the group and prides herself also as the (technical) leader of the senshi.

And lastly, considered the most beautiful yet innocent of the group, Serena Tsukino. Her presence alone brought all the girls together. She, the famed Lunarian Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, gave the other four another likeness- her. This petite angel of long golden hair and crystal blue eyes was the epitome of goodness and kindness and drew her friends in with her unique persona.

Not only the great Senshi soldiers and princesses, but these five young women were the closest group of friends. And now back to the story!

Skipping arm-in-arm with Minako and Rei, Serena laughed as the group of girls shared a joke. They were all heading to the Crown Arcade; another hangout place was simply not even a choice.

"Did you guys all finish shopping?" Lita asked as they slid into their favorite booth in the back. She had to fight a chuckle as there were mixed responses from her friends.

"I'm not sure what to get Darien..." The smallest blonde sighed with despair, her hand stirring the straw in her shake aimlessly.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement; their boyfriend-wise anyway. Before anyone could say another word, they were greeted by three familiar figures. "Oy, Odango!"

A loud groan could be heard from Serena as her head fell against table repeatedly. She lifted it, a slightly red tinge on her forehead with a scowl on her face. "Haruka! Stop calling me that!"

"Why? I happen to love dumplings." The short-haired blonde slid into the seat next to Serena as Michiru and Setsuna mimicked her actions across from them.

The aquamarine senshi smiled warmly at the younger girls. "Hello everyone."

"Hey guys!" The former group answered simultaneously with grins.

"Where's little Hotaru? I haven't seen her in awhile." Ami questioned curiously.

The sandy blonde gave a shrug as she thanked a waitress for her drink and took a sip. "She told us that she was going to spend more time with her dad."

"That's great! Father-daughter bonding time!" Mina chirped happily, her blue eyes glittering.

Rei rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "So we're all meeting at Darien's mansion for Christmas right? What time anyway?"

The pigtailed blonde across from her nodded her head, a bright smile on her face as she thought of how amazed her friends would be. The mansion Darien had finally inherited from his parents was absolutely magnificent in appearance and size. And she, Darien and the guys had worked really hard to decorate it perfectly for everyone who was coming to the get-together.

"I think it was 7 right? Serena?" Setsuna asked slightly amused her princess' mind had wandered off again. The dark haired senshi of time inwardly smiled, watching her fellow soldiers talk together... It was enough to make one cry. Of course that was until she noticed Serena's special talent for drifting off and of course, she knew exactly what her friend was musing about. She wasn't the Guardian of Time for nothing.

_Leave it to Sets to know the time exactly._ Serena giggled at her thought and nodded excitedly.

Mina noticed a new customer enter the arcade and immediately jumped up and started to wave like a madwoman recognizing the person. "Look there's Hotaru! Hotaru! Over here, Hotar—Oompf!" Both Rei and Haruka had pulled her down and clamped her mouth with glares while the rest of the girls had sweatdrops.

"Dearest Mina, you are a great leader and friend. But…" The raven-haired beauty began in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Pipe down!"

"Hear, hear!" Haruka muttered in a low tone letting go of a glaring Mina Aino. The girls greeted warmly the newest black-haired female slid in next to Michiru to join the group.

Serena, who was in the middle of everyone, smiled proudly, watching her friends talk and laugh together. Just like a family.

Haruka Tenou was like her older sister, enormously protective of her and always watching out for her. Unfortunately for Serena, that also came with calling her infamous nicknames. Haruka with her boyish looks, was at times reckless and admirably defensive of those she loved, especially when it came to her Princess and the Senshi.

Michiru Kaiou was the elegant, sophisticated 'princess' that Serena looked up to. Her calm persona and striking appearance inspired the blonde to be more mature. The aquamarine-haired woman was not only a talented violinist and painter, she was one of the Outer Senshi. Her powers being of water as in the strong planet of Neptune also kept her team of she and Haruka balanced.

Hotaru Tomoe, a child similar to Amy's quietness and shyness, was the powerful senshi of silence and rebirth who wielded the powers of Saturn. Serena adored the dark-haired child not only because she was her daughter's future guardian, but at times, Hotaru could be very fun to be with. Being also alone all her life, Hotaru had certainly changed since meeting with the other senshi.

And lastly, perhaps the worst off was the Senshi was the Guardian of Time herself. Worst perhaps because she had been chosen to guard the Time Gates even before she was born and also the loneliest when it came to doing this demanding task. But there were times when she came to visit and Serena loved how her ruby eyes would light up as she enjoyed her time with her fellow senshi. Setsuna Meioh awed the blonde princess with her tranquil composure regardless of what she did.

Yep, Serena Tsukino really had a special group of fantastic friends. And she couldn't wait until they were all together again on Christmas day.

"Odango? Mars to Serena! Serenaaaa?" A hand waved wildly in front of her face, snapping Serena out of her reverie instantly. She blinked her eyes back into focus and remembered where she was currently.

"Huh? What, Rei?" Her azure orbs scanned her amused companions.

Rei crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat with a grin on her face. "Sometimes I wonder where your mind wanders."

"Probably to Darien," Makoto nudged Ami winking to the genius slyly. Ami giggled softly, her bright blue eyes sparkling in agreement.

With a roll of her eyes, Serena settled deeper into her seat and back to slurping her strawberry shake. They _were definitely a special group all right._ Serena mused to herself as finished off the last of her drink. _Only 9 more days 'til Christmas!_

_Nine Legendary Sailor Senshi to Protect Earth._


	3. Christmas is Tradition

Christmas Actually by Tamer of Light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**A/N**: I like this chapter a lot more than the previous ones so hopefully you guys will too! Also keep in mind, these are not related in any way to the main plotline, just AUs. I loved the idea that the manga mentions castles for each Senshi and I tried to include them, but couldn't find a way sadly. And also, I know its late to be publishing this (after Christmas) but I was on vacation so I had no time to write it all out. So enjoy and don't forget to review! Happy New Year '06!

_On the Third Day of Christmas, Selene gave to me..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_**All I want for Christmas is you **_

The 1st Silver Millennium

Princess Serenity of the Moon squealed in surprise as she felt snow fall into her periwinkle gown. Quickly, she scrambled away dodging more icy snowballs from her friends. That is, until she ran smack dab into what felt like a hard brick wall with clothes on.

"Ahh!" The blonde cried as she braced for the impact of the cold marble floor.

But it never came. Peeking one eye open, Serenity giggled softly when she saw who the arms around her belonged to. _I should've known..._ The princess mused to herself thoughtfully. The musky scent of roses, sandalwood and cinnamon should have clued her in, especially the safe, protected feeling these particular arms always gave her. The familiar and infamous dark blue eyes glinting with amusement greeted her. "Endy!"

She launched herself deeper into his arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Prince Endymion was the handsome Adonis with his soft midnight (and usually disheveled) hair, sinfully glorious muscled body and striking deep ocean eyes from the planet Earth. He chuckled aloud as he spun the love of his life around, her silver bells-like laughter ringing in his ears causing a dazzling smile to break out.

He had returned to the moon to spend Christmas with his beautiful fiancé. The prince had been heading to his and Serenity's most favorite place on the Moon (directions courtesy of Luna) to search for Serenity when he found her laughing wildly while darting down the marble hallway.

His beautiful angel was dress in a stunningly beautiful dress that only amplified her gorgeous figure. The dress was embroidered with ultramarine lace and had short translucent bell-like sleeves. Their beloved golden star locket lay around her neck and her ivory porcelain face had a slightly pink tinge from lack of breath. Serenity's radiant silver blonde hair done in the traditional Lunarian style swayed softly from their twisted buns under her silver tiara.

Endymion stood in awe at the sight of this young woman in front of him. She was a true vision of innocent beauty. Ironically an almost direct contrast to her devilish, spirited and independent nature.

Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, her lavender flats tipping forward so she could reach his tall stature. He smiled tenderly, mimicking her actions around her tiny waist. "What are you doing here?" She asked, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my lovely bride-to-be?" A dark eyebrow quirked up.

The young princess gave a laugh and tiptoed to kiss him again. "I've missed you, my love." Sincere love swimming in her glistening azure orbs.

"And I you, Sere." He replied gently, leaning to kiss her little nose. "And what's this? Have you dressed like this just for me?" Endymion motioned with a smirk to her soaking almost transparent gown, his eyes gazing appreciatively over her form.

Color rose up back to her cheeks as Serenity attempted to cover herself until he snatched her hands away and held one over his lips to kiss. "Don't. It's not like I haven't seen anything," his voice whispered suggestively.

Glaring at him all the while still blushing fiercely, she stuck out her tongue, but quickly retracted it as his eyes flashed dangerously. But before she could scold him, someone called to her from afar, instantly reminding her of her game with the others. "Serenity! Where are you?"

"Oh Selene, I forgot." A frown fell over her delicate features. "Come, Endymion! You must see our beautiful Christmas tree! Where are your generals anyway?"

"I believe they went straight to look for your Senshi." He chuckled, remembering his friends' anxiousness and excitement to see the girls again.

Serenity grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the way she had come from. "Oh Endy, you must come play with me in this wonderful snow!"

And with a quick pull and spin, the silver blonde landed right into his arms, her hands on his black-armored chest. "_You_ are wonderful, Serenity. I love you." Endymion bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss until they had to pull apart due to lack of air. The couple leaned their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Endymion," Serenity smiled blissfully before a mischievous look crossed her face. "I hope you brought me something..."

"Maybe..." He trailed off mockingly with twinkling laughter shining from his eyes as he glanced at her adorable little pout.

Serenity pulled away and crossed her arms with a huff and a scowl. "Better." And then almost instantly, her anger was forgotten and she ran off, dragging him with her. "Let's go, Endy! The others are waiting!"

And with that, the royal couple ran off laughing to join their best friends in the snow.

---

"Mamo-chan! Hurry up!"

"Coming, Usako!"

A cheerful pigtailed blonde skipped merrily up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine with her handsome dark-haired boyfriend tailing her with a stack of presents in his arms.

Ordinarily, any other man would despise that his love was forcing him to do what Chiba Mamoru was currently doing. Keyword: Any _other_ man.

Besides, these presents were for his favorite group of little sisters _and_ friends of course. That group being the Sailor Senshi and best friends to his Usako. He would do anything for her, including wearing a Santa hat to match her little elf one.

Not only were the presents for the girls, but also his best friends from America-- the Shitennou of Earth themselves. Usagi had been absolutely thrilled to hear that they had returned with him, especially for her friends.

Tsukino Usagi, sensing her Mamo-chan was lagging behind her, turned around and almost doubled over in laughter. Her beloved was shakily struggling up the stairs trying to balance the dozen or so brightly-wrapped packages to keep from falling over and painfully tumbling down to the bottom.Using all the self-control she had, Usagi stifled her laughter as she saw the firm determination in his stunning oceanic eyes.

"Need help, love?" She bit her lip, a taunting look on her face.

Breathing heavily, he managed to growl in frustration. "No, Usa. I'm fine," He gritted out amazingly.

_Men._ Usagi thought, shaking her head. _I'll never understand them._ Sitting down on the top step waiting for him gave her the perfect chance to look over his body appreciatively. His striped royal blue button-up shirt and black jeans looked absolutely gorgeous on him.

Almost sensing her sneaky glances, Mamoru looked up and caught her in the act with a mocking look that basically said 'see something you like?'

"While I'm still young, Mamoru-_baka_!" snapped Usagi with her arms crossed, her eyes daring him to challenge her.

Mamoru glared at her as he finally reached the top. "Let's go inside, _Odango Atama_." He taunted to her. And in reply, his girlfriend simply stuck out her tongue, but retracted it quickly when she heard his low groan.

The couple walked into the shrine, setting down the presents under the tree. Mamoru sat down on a nearby couch with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. They waited patiently for the others while Mamoru's other hand wandered lazily, tracing her arms and hands. Usako looked exceptionally breathtaking today in her soft cream turtleneck, medium-length crimson red skirt and leather black boots. He nuzzled the side of her neck and then tilted her chin toward him to kiss her.

"Kami-sama, cut it out you two!" The familiar snappy voice of a certain raven-haired beauty walked in, carrying a tray of tea and Christmas cookies.

"Ooh cookies!" Usagi shrieked in delight as she lurched forward to grab one, leaving the warmth of a disappointed Mamoru.

Following her, a short-haired blonde walked in laughing, his light carefree blue eyes twinkling. "Rei, lay off," he mock-scolded her. "Weren't we just doing that in the kitchen?"

Rei blushed profusely with a disapproving scowl gracing her face. "Jade!" But her boyfriend simply waved it off with a shrug, choosing instead to sit down in a couch near his prince and princess.

"Mamoru, Usagi! Always a pleasure to see you two!" A joyful grin burst onto his face.

The dark-haired man laughed as he leaned to shake his friend's hand. Usagi had jumped up and walked over to her "long-lost" cousin to give him a hug. "You too, cousin!"

Jade grinned before walking over to retrieve two presents from the tree and handing them to his friends. Rei had rejoined them at last and sat down next to her boyfriend, his arm automatically draped itself around her shoulders. "Merry Christmas!"

A giggle emitted from the odangoed girl after she shook her present. Her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to figure out what it was. A few minutes later, her cornflower blue eyes lit up with delight. "It's a bunny!" She beamed proudly; smugly satisfied that she guessed it right.

Her cousin let out a groan as his hand massaged his temples while Rei rolled her eyes, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Leave it to Odango to guess exactly what she got."

Mamoru shook his head and chuckled, pulling his bunny closer to his body. Just then both present couples heard and witnessed a group of bustling people come in. Of course, each immediately recognized the people as the rest of their friends. Kevin with Aino Minako, Zachary with Mizuno Ami and Nate with Kino Makoto.

Sensing danger to her usually peaceful home, the miko-in-training immediately jumped up and tried to organize the group. "People over here! (points to the couches) Presents over there! (points to the tree)!"

Unfortunately, none of their friends paid any attention to the rather frustrated dark-haired girl yelling as loud as she could. Mina had bounced in with bubbly enthusiasm, singing at the top of her lungs and somehow the usually silent Kevin had gotten coerced into the same. Zachary and Ami walked in with the group laughing and smiling happily while Makoto and Nate were chattering loudly.

_Who knew such a small group of people could make so much noise? Reminds me so much of Usagi._ Rei mused wryly to herself, still trying to get their attention.

Somehow the serene atmosphere of the temple had vanished as soon as the rest of their friends came in. Watching his friends with a wide smile on his face, Mamoru realized that after everything; somehow friends didn't seem to fit anymore. They were more than that in his eyes...

More like his family and Usako was his amazing future wife.

Usagi, somehow sensing a change in his demeanor, turned around with a questioning look in her beautiful eyes. "I love you, Usako," Mamoru smiled lovingly, his hand stroking her face tenderly.

Startled at first at his out-of-nowhere admission, the blonde quickly threw her arms around her Mamo-chan ecstatically. Her blue eyes full of love glistened tearfully as she spoke softly. "I love you too, Mamo-chan."

He kissed her again and just as the couple was just getting into it, a seething Rei shouted at them, glowering irritably. "Stop the PDA, Tsukino and get your butt over here to help me!"

"You too, Chiba!" Jade chirped in, a smug smirk on his face.

Usagi giggled in amusement and shook her head. She stood up, pulling an annoyed Mamo-chan up who raked his hand through his hair with a pout on his face.

"Aw, Mamo-chan! Cheer up, after all it's Christmas!" A radiant beam reached her face; one that Mamoru thought as dragged him toward the bustling crowd probably could've lit up a whole room.

---

A pink pajama-clad Serena Tsukino called upstairs with slight impatience, but her bright turquoise orbs glittered with elation. "Darien! Come downstairs already!"

"Okay, Sere!" A deep voice echoed in reply, laced with amusement. Serena could just imagine her fiancé's face right now—that infamous trademark Shields smirk would be playing on his lips, his stormy blue eyes twinkling with smugness.

Finally a couple minutes later Darien came down dressed in a worn out navy shirt and sweatpants. He bowed politely to her parents when he came into the living room. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you for letting me stay over."

The dark blue-haired woman smiled reassuringly, shaking her head. "It's our pleasure, Darien. Right, Kenji?"

Silence.

"_Right_, Kenji?" gritted Ikuko, sharply nudging her glaring husband with a pointed look on her face.

The said brown-haired man growled, rubbing his stomach painfully and managed a forced smile on his face. "Yes."

Slightly cowering behind Serena, Darien grinned lightly at Sammy who waved him a greeting in return. Serena simply sighed at her father and led her fiancé to sit down beside her near the tree and further away from her family.

The night before, Ikuko and Sammy had welcomed Darien with open arms into the family at Serena's pleading to let him sleep over. Kenji, on the other hand, took quite a while and a bit of effort to persuade. But in the end, he grudgingly gave in and accepted that his little girl was getting married so he had to let go.

Darien leaned back against the sofa, his larger hand enveloping Serena's smaller one as he watched her face simply glow as she opened her gifts. Feeling his small but loving action, the blonde beamed at him with cerulean blue eyes that were filled with love.

Observing Serena and her family tugged at his heartstrings. How each family member's face glimmered with happiness when they opened their presents. He didn't mind not having presents, but the joy on all their faces was good enough for him. Darien knew that though he barely remembered his own parents, this had to come to a very close second.

This was exactly what he had always dreamt of. A family. He sighed contentedly imagining more moments like this in the future with Serena. And maybe even more into the future with Serena _and_ Rini.

Darien felt a tug on his hand and met a positively radiant Serena smiling at him. He shot her a puzzled look and she shyly spoke softly, a rosy hue hinted her cheeks. "Darien, don't you want to open your presents from me and everyone else?"

It was then Darien Shields truly thanked God, Selene, Fate, Destiny and whomever else up there for giving him Serena Tsukino, the most wonderful woman in the world. Even if at times, he didn't believe he deserved her.

"I love you, Dare" whispered Serena, leaning into his ear slightly. After pulling away, Darien could see how much she meant it in her eyes. _Of course she meant it, why else would we get married?_ He thought, inwardly smacking himself.

A low giggle erupted from her throat when she saw the emotions on his face. It was like love one minute and then embarrassed the next and then a tiny barely seen wince at himself. Her fiancé finally blinked back into focus and grinned sheepishly at her. "I love you too, Serena."

And with that he leaned back and she gave him a playful wink before returning her attention back to her family. Her wink full of promises of making it up to him later and Darien smiled at the thought of it. And as he opened the presents Serena handed him, he hoped in fact he would survive until later when he noticed the scowl on his future father-in-law's face.

---

The 2nd Silver Millennium

A flash of pink flew into a huge bed, jumping up and down which then woke up its occupants, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. Parents to the infamous pink fluff known as Small Lady.

"Wake up, Mama! Wake up, Papa! It's Christmas!" Rini cried with exuberance, trying to shake her groaning parents away.

"Five more minutes, Rini," The silver-haired queen murmured, waving at her daughter absentmindedly, her sleepy eyes still closed. But feeling her tug at her blankets, Serenity turned over and stuffed a pillow over her head.

Sensing that her mother was obviously a hopeless case, (_Some habits just never die..._ Rini thought dryly) she turned instead to her raven-haired father and grinned impishly. "Daddy!"

"What your mother said, Rini," replied Endymion, turning over toward his wife's back, his arm draped over her waist.

The ruby-eyed princess sat back and rolled her eyes. Her parents were so stubborn sometimes! _Definitely way worse than me. _She thought to herself assuredly. Rini realized that sitting here while her parents slept was a waste of time when she presents downstairs to unwrap. She hopped off the bed and shut the door with a 'hmph!'

"Finally! I thought she would never leave." Endymion chuckled, sneaking a glance at the door before pulling his wife into his warm body.

Serenity giggled as she looked up at him, her big blue eyes wide awake and sparkling with mischief. "I know," she replied with a wink.

"So..." His dark eyebrows waggled suggestively, his deep sapphire eyes reflected exactly what he wanted.

Placing a long, ardent kiss on her husband's lips, the queen quickly pulled away reluctantly causing a pout to appear on her husband's face. "Sere, you can't just leave me after a kiss like that!"

"Sorry, Endy, but I really want to get downstairs to open my presents. Don't you want your presents too?" She replied giddily as she imagined all the presents that would be waiting for her and sauntered over to the walk-in closet.

Strong tanned arms wrapped around her tiny waist, a head resting atop her right shoulder. "But I'd so much prefer you right now."

Serenity laughed amusedly and walked past him, playfully ruffling his already messy soft ebony hair. "I promise, Endy. Your presents are fantastic! Especially the one from me," hinted Serenity with a rosy tint on her delicate skin at the thought of her gift to him.

"Really?" Both eyebrows perked up almost right away, an eager boyish grin make its way across his face. She winked at him wickedly and proceeded to take her silvery nightgown off after picking out a dress. A melodious hum (A/N: Moonlight Densetsu) came from her as Serenity gracefully ignored her husband's lust-filled growls and slipped on a sleeveless elegant indigo gown with sparkling gold embroidery and silk dark blue lining. Golden threads wrapped around her waist securely emphasizing her full breasts and petite form before the many skirts poured down to the ground.

Whatever lust he had before had evaporated and been replaced with amazing love for his wife. "Sere... You're wearing it..."

Serenity was just about to raise a blonde eyebrow and retort back with sarcasm when she noticed his awe-filled gaze. She smiled tenderly as she paced over to his side, her star locket pattering lightly against her fair chest; his arms unconsciously went around her waist as her hands went up his bare chest. Ocean met crystal blue.

"I love you Endymion, my love," whispered Serenity, kissing him sweetly.

His arms tightened around her as he smiled genuinely touched by her words. "I love you too Serenity. Always & forever." He kissed her again and together, the king and queen stood there wrapped in each other's arms and whispering amorous endearments to one another.

That is... Until the deliriously cheerful voice of one Venusian golden-haired princess interrupted them from the marble archway of their enormous bedroom (A/N: It's like a huge version of a suite). _Mina._ Both royals mentally voiced wryly to each other with twin sighs.

"Aww come on you two lovebirds! Everyone's waiting!" Mina chirped happily even though she did not take one step forward for fear of blinding herself with whatever she might see.

The powerful silver-haired Kunzite made his presence known with a teasing tone. "Stop making crazy wild monkey love already!"

Suddenly the couple forgot their surprise and swiftly turned toward the entrance of their room with angry growls. "MINAKO AINO!" _Oh dearest cousin!_ Serenity called out physically and mentally, a murderous look in her eyes.

"GENERAL KUNZITE!" _Kuuunzite!_ The midnight-haired man echoed his wife's actions loudly and mentally, a black scowl on his chiseled features.

"Ruuun! Out of my way! Every leader for herself!" The blonde hollered at full volume terrified of her royal charges as the duo scrambled clumsily out of the room fearing for their lives.

"I'm not a her!" A male, obviously Kunzite's, voice shouted as they ran.

"_Really_? I couldn't tell, love!" came the surprisingly sarcastic reply from Mina as they sprinted around the corner, their voices fading as they got further away until couple inside could no longer hear them.

The meatball-headed queen giggled and then lightheartedly swatted her husband's bottom. "As much as I love your handsome half-naked body, I'm not going to share. So go get dressed Endy!"

Chortling at her mischievous behavior, the dark-haired man walked deeper into the closet and retrieved a silk dark blue button up shirt and black trousers. Slipping on his usual red-lined black cape and taking his staff, he offered his arm to his beaming wife. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer hmm, Sere?"

As they walked together arm-in-arm, Serenity flicked a finger at her husband's earring teasingly. "Have I mentioned how much I just _love_ your earring? Almost as nice as my _two_ earrings!" (A/N: Technically, N-Q Serenity has about 6 earrings, but I decided it to be 2 because it generally is so in any timeline/season.)

A deep laugh resonated off the insides of the Crystal Palace as the Neo-King and Neo-Queen walked toward the room full of their loved ones, presents and a 50-foot tall Christmas tree.

_Eight I Love You's_


	4. Author's Note

To my **Christmas Actually** and **More Magic?** (God, that was such a horrible title) readers.

Hello, hello :) I never had time to explain the reason for a major lack of updates with MM. I had **TEN**, count 'em 1-10, chapters all ready for MM for everyone to read and enjoy. When I said that this was an important story, I full-heartedly meant it; I remember spending an entire summer writing all ten chapters and saving it onto my ZIP drive. Unfortunately when I opened my bag, I found out the ZIP file was damaged enough that I couldn't even get it out of the computer when I stuck it in (my computer teacher wasn't happy about that . ). Since then, I was too busy and overall, too down on losing all that hard work – and they were actual long chapters mind you. I never regained that energy & spirit to rewrite everything; nor have I had a cause to.

CA was always a favorite of mine. Sailor Moon fanfiction has touched me unlike any other; ever since I accidentally stumbled upon a top favorite of mine (which continues today to be probably the best story I've ever read, tied by only a select few others by just barely). When I planned CA, I was still in the Christmas spirit and thus, very dedicated to finishing it. Times changed and I've found I no longer can and I seem to have lost my story notes..

SOOOO.. Long story short: send in your love and I might just re-open these stories. And I SERIOUSLY need a new title for MM; I went through 10 titles for that one and I never found one I really liked. --

_With love,_ the **Tamer of Light.**


End file.
